Mal de vivre
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: on dit merci qui? merci Florinoir! grace a elle vous avez l'incroyable chance de pouvoir lire la sequelle de raison de vivre. bonne lecture


**Mal de vivre**

"Wu Fei, mon amour, Heero t'a-t-il dit s'il partait? Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essais de l'appeler et qu'il ne répond pas."

"Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Demande à Trowa et Réléna. Peut-être qu'ils sauront."

"Tu as raison. Je vais appeler chez eux."

Quatre se dirigea vers le visiophone et composa rapidement un numéro. Trowa décrocha.

"Bonjour Trowa."

"Quatre ! Bonjour. Comment allez-vous Wu Fei et toi ?"

"Bien et vous ?"

"Bien aussi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quatre ?"

"Hn ?"

"Je vois à ta tête que tu as quelque chose à demander. Vas y." (A)

"Merci Trowa. En fait, je voulais savoir si Heero vous avait dit où il allait ce week-end ? J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter depuis hier mais rien."

"Hum il ne m'a rien dit. Je demande à Relena. Attend un peu."

Le français disparut de l'écran quelques instants.

"Relena ne sais rien non plus. Mais… Quatre… il est sûrement allé sur la tombe de Duo. Ca fait un an qu'il est mort."

"Oui, c'est probable."

"À propos, je le trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu n'as rien remarqué?"

"Si. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à m'en préoccuper alors… Mon empathie me signale depuis près d'un mois une profonde tristesse et un mal être quasi permanent. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien mais si tu l'as vu aussi… (B)"

"Ce n'est pas normal."

"Oui. On ne devrait peut-être pas le laisser trop seul non ? Peut-être devrions nous aussi l'inviter plus souvent ? Ou le sortir ? Je ne sais pas bien. Qu'en penses-tu ? (C)"

"Quatre, je viens de penser à une chose. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de l'homme qu'il a aimé… qu'il aime toujours… et on ne peut pas le joindre…"

"Je vais au cimetière, toi va chez lui ! Immédiatement !"

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent d'un même geste et entraînèrent leurs conjoints dans leur course.

Pov de Heero

Duo

Un an sans toi, c'est long… trop long.

C'est même plus d'un an. Je me suis privé de toi pendant les six mois précédant ta mort.1 Je savais pourtant que tu m'aimais. Que Zechs aimait Treize.

Dire que je te traitais de baka. C'est moi le baka ! Quel idiot j'ai été ! Quel idiot je suis toujours !

Tu voulais vivre avec moi. Te souviens-tu de ce moment ? Ce moment où tu m'as demandé si je ne voulais pas vivre avec toi… Tu en as gardé le bleu sur les reins pendant une semaine et moi j'ai gagné la phobie des escaliers. Te rappelles-tu Duo ?

Te rappelles-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds Duo ! Réponds moi par pitié ! Duo !

Une pierre tombale ne parle pas. Quatre me l'a assez répété. Le pauvre Quatre. Je l'ai inquiété plus d'une fois cette année. Et je dois encore l'inquiéter maintenant. Combien de fois est-il venu me chercher ici ? Mon Duo, ta tombe est devenue mon refuge. Mais ce refuge ne me suffit plus. Et pourtant… je t'ai juré autrefois de toujours rester en vie. Quoiqu'il arrive. Même si tu n'étais plus là. Te rappelles-tu Duo ?

Te rappelles-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds Duo ! Réponds moi par pitié ! Duo !

Duo pourquoi t'es-tu laissé mourir ? Tu avais juré de me soutenir dans toutes les épreuves que la vie mettrait sur mon chemin ! Tu as menti ! Tu es un menteur Duo ! Menteur ! Menteur !2 Te rappelles-tu seulement de ta promesse Duo ? La pluie… le parc… te rappelles-tu ? En octobre… le 15 octobre… les cauchemars… les explosifs que je t'avais volés… te rappelles-tu Duo ?

Te rappelles-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds Duo ! Réponds moi par pitié ! Duo !

Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Non t'en avais pas le droit ! Ta mort a emmené ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'être le Roméo qui vient de perdre sa Juliette de cette comédie musicale du XXème siècle. (D) Tu sais, cette comédie musicale française que tu écoutais à longueur de journée. Tu vois de quoi je parle amour ?3 Comme il dit, le bonheur est passé, ma jeunesse est finie… il ne me reste que mes amis… mais ce n'est pas assez ! Quand tu m'embrassais, tu me disais toujours que la vie était belle. Tu ne m'embrasseras plus. Je ne pourrais plus jamais croire à la beauté de la vie. Tu as pris avec toi le tout de toujours, les toujours de nos promesses.

Duo… je n'en peux plus. Je deviens fou. Non c'est vrai je l'étais déjà. Mais c'était d'amour ! J'étais fou d'amour, fou de toi ! Maintenant je perds la raison. Il n'y a qu'à tourner la tête. Vois-tu le gardien ? Il m'observe depuis un moment. Ca fait tout de même deux jours que je suis là, assis sur ta tombe, à parler. À te parler. À te rappeler notre passé. Mais t'en rappelles-tu Duo ?

Te rappelles-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds Duo ! Réponds moi par pitié ! Duo !

Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais te rappeler avant de te laisser en paix. Mon amour, te souviens-tu de ta déclaration ? Je suis sûr que non. Laisse moi te raconter. C'était après la guerre. Nous vivions ensemble depuis deux mois. Par peur de céder à mes sentiments, je passais tout mon temps sur mon laptop à jouer.4 Je ne le quittais que pour manger, prendre ma douche et dormir. Ce jour là, je m'étais installé au salon à cause de l'inondation accidentelle de ma chambre. Le conduit d'eau avait lâché inondant tout le premier étage. Maintenant que j'y pense, ne l'avais tu pas plutôt saboté koibito ?

Peu importe. Le résultat était là. J'étais au salon. Il était quoi ? 6h, 6h30 du soir ? Par la fenêtre on voyait la mer. Tu te rappelles ? C'était notre première maison. La mer avait de magnifiques couleurs. En revenant de ma douche, je t'ai vu affairé au milieu du salon près de l'endroit ou j'avais laissé mon laptop. En m'entendant, tu as brusquement relevé la tête. Par dessus ton épaule, je voyais un fameux bric à brac et mon PC écrabouillé en dessous.5

"Hee-chan…"

"C'était quoi ce bruit Duo Kun ?"

"…"

"Eh rougis pas comme ça ! Tu veux concurrencer les tomates ?"

"Décidément, je crois bien que je ne m'habituerais jamais a ton humour love."

"Réalisant ce que tu venais de dire, tu es retourné voir les tomates."

"Euh… c'est pas ce que tu crois Heero… je veux dire… je t'aime pas. Enfin si mais pas comme ça…. C'est… je… comme…"

"Comme un ami ?"

"Oui voilà ! Comme un ami ! Je dois vraiment être en manque pour te dire ça ! Désolé Yuy, désolé."

"Menteur."

"Pardon ?"

"Tu mens."

"Mais… non… enfin…. Pourquoi je te mentirais ?"

"Quand tu m'appelles Yuy, c'est que tu mens ou que tu omets quelque chose Duo. Je commence à te connaître. Y a pas de mal à être en manque de son petit ami mais… j'aurais aimé savoir que tu t'étais casé! C'est pas sympa !"

"Mais non Heero. Chuis pas casé, mais alors pas du tout !"

"Pas de mensonge Duo !"

"Je ne te mens pas. Si tu veux tout savoir, la personne que j'aime est hétéro alors… j'ai aucune chance. Je devrais peut-être me chercher quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort."

"Que dirais-tu d'aller en boîte ce soir ? Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me trouver un mec."

"Une meuf. (E) Te plantes pas comme moi. Ça prête à confusion à force."

"J'me plante pas Duo. J'ai bien dit un mec. Chuis gay. J'te l'avais jamais dit ?"

"C'est pas vrai ? T'es pas gay, hein ? Tu m'fais marcher ?"

"Mais non. Je suis bel et bien gay."

"Putain Yuy ! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant non ? I love him for whole years thinking he's heterosexual and… and… and he's gay too ! What the hell I've done to suffer so much? Can't I be happy with the man I love? I just can't believe it ! 6 »

Je ne t'avais jamais vu autant énervé depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai bien essayé de dire quelque chose mais tu m'as embrassé de la manière la plus _intéressante_ qui soit.

"Heero, c'est peut-être ni le lieu ni le moment, c'est peut-être pas la bonne ambiance mais je ne pourrais plus attendre une seconde. Heero je t'aime. Je t'aime et je te veux corps et âme. Veux-tu de moi ?"

"Duo, je… je… sais pas quoi dire… je"

J'étais tellement surpris que j'en ai perdu tous mes moyens. Moi le soldat parfait, face à une déclaration je n'ai pas su réagir.

"C'est pas grave. Laisse tomber Heero. Je… j'vais squatter chez Quatre et Wufei pour la nuit. Viendrais enlever mes affaires demain. Bonne nuit."

Je crois bien que tu n'as jamais fini ton '' bonne nuit''. La baffe que je t'ai mise était assez retentissante, il faut l'avouer.

"Tu vas arrêter tes conneries oui ? Dans ta chambre ! Maintenant !"

Tu as semblé surpris un instant puis tu t'es résigné et tu as pris la direction de ta chambre. Mais je n'allais pas te laisser seul non ? Du seuil je t'ai observé te déshabiller et te coucher. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai suivi le même processus. Abandonnant mes habits sur le sol, je me suis approché du lit.

« Hee… Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu me fais une place où je dois te pousser ?"

"Mais… ?"

"Mais quoi ? Je ne vais pas laisser l'homme que j'aime seul maintenant que je sais mes sentiments réciproques !"

"Heero… tu… tu veux dire que… que tu… ?"

"Oui Duo. Je t'aime. Tais toi maintenant !"

"Aucun problème ! »

À défaut de parler, ta bouche s'est occupée autrement. Tu m'as embrassé. Encore et encore. C'était… fantastique. Dis moi Duo, te souviens-tu de cette nuit là ? Comme nous avons été sages ? Comme nous nous sommes juré milles et milles choses ? Te rappelles-tu ?

Te rappelles-tu ? Réponds ! Réponds Duo ! Réponds moi par pitié ! Duo !

J'ai promis de me taire après ce dernier souvenir. Duo pardonne moi. Je vais tenir cette dernière promesse. À jamais. Mais je renie toutes les autres. Je t'aime Duo ! Je t'aime mais j'ai le mal de vivre. De vivre sans toi.

Fin du pov de Heero

Un portable sonne.

« Trowa ? C'est Quatre. Je l'ai trouvé."

"Je vous rejoins. Vous êtes où ?"

"Sur la tombe de Duo. »

Conversation rapide.

Simple.

Sobre.

Que dire de plus ? Il saura bien.

"Wu Fei…"

"Oui amour ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il l'aimait."

Un couple arrive. Trowa et Relena.

"Mon dieu !"

"On ne peut rien faire pour lui ?"

"C'est trop tard."

Une tombe.

Deux corps

Un dessous, un dessus.

Une mare de sang.

Un magnifique sourire.7

Un revolver.

On ne joue pas au cluedo. On sait déjà qui est le meurtrier. (F)

L'amour.

_Oui Heero je me rappelle de ce moment._

_Oui Heero je me rappelle cette promesse que tu m'as faite._

_Oui Heero je me rappelle de ma promesse, dans le parc, sur la balançoire._

_Oui Heero je me rappelle de tout notre passe. _

_Oui Heero je me rappelle de cette nuit la._

_Je t'aime Heero et nous avons l'éternité devant nous maintenant._

Il est interdit de tuer l'auteur ! Par contre, si quelqu'un veut bien me donner une chaise et une corde, je vais aller me pendre.

Avant ça, quelques explications. Cette séquelle m'est venue en relisant les reviews de _une raison de vivre_. En particulier celle de Florinoir qui me souhaite, je cite, « bonne continuation ». J'ai donc continue ! Mdr

Peut être aussi que cette séquelle s'accordait bien avec mon état d'esprit actuel. Imaginez la pauvre Naïa, exilée en Angleterre (d'accord je l'ai choisi), sans ordinateur ( je l'ai pas choisi ça !). Alala heureusement qu'y a mon Tichou ! Enfin, revenons-en au sujet principal.

Derrière chaque souvenir mentionne par Heero, il y a une histoire. Je ne les ai pas toutes écrites privilégiant la « déclaration » de Duo car je voulais faire un court OS. Et puis j'allais pas faire un OS de souvenir seulement non ? lol Toutefois chaque souvenir est complet pour moi et si ça intéresse quelqu'un, dite le. J'essaierais de les taper et de les transmettre. Je pense pas les publier mais les passer par mail. Mais attention, rien ne garantit que je le fasse ! Ca dépend de pas mal de choses.

Pour ceux qui suivent Repentance et La tresse, je m'excuse mais je les suspends. Je les reprendrais en rentrant en France dans un an. Sauf pour le chapitre 7 de Repentance qui devrait pas tarder à partir en correction chez Lihiel. Lol

Je crois que j'ai fini mon monologue. Je vous dis adieu, merci pour la corde et la chaise.

Kisu

Naia

1 Voir _une raison de vivre_. Il y a trois mois pour le traumatisme du viol et trios mois où Duo est hospitalisé a cause du sida.

2 Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, je traduis ma pensée. Duo a juré de toujours être là pour Heero mais il n'est pas là pour aider Heero à surmonter la mort de celui qu'il aime. Lui en conséquence. Vous comprenez, ou je vous embrouille encore plus? mdr

3 pour ceux qui ne voient pas, il s'agit de la comedie musicale Romeo et Juliette de G. Presgurvic. La chanson a laquelle il est fait allusion est "comment lui dire?" de Benvolio.

4 Clin d'oeil a ma Choupette a moi. Voir sa fic Energie.

5 Disons une priere pour le pauvre PC mes freres et soeurs!

6 Je l'aime depuis des annees en pensant qu'ilest hetero et… et… et il est gay! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour souffrir autant? Je ne peux pas tout simplement etre heureux avec l'homme que j'aime? Je ne peux pas le croire. ( traduction approximative)

7 rappel de _une raison de vivre_. En mourant, Duo avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage

_Rhalala ! _

_Ici Lihiel, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écrire quelques commentaires en faisant la bêta. Heureusement pour vous, je me suis tout de même censurée !_

_Place au comment' _

A: et ouai, même quand on réussi à pas les mettre en couples, sont complices ces deux là, moi je dis, sont fait l'un pour l'autre !

B: un mois ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il attend ? Quelle quiche ! Non, mais franchement !

C: moi, perso, j'en pense que c'est pas un chien, et que c'est pas en le sortant faire une ptite pissoute que ça ira mieux…enfin bref…passons

D: alors ça c du Naïa tout craché, elle fera référence à une comédie musicale, mais elle ne mentionnera même pas le grand, le talentueux, le fabuleux, le magistral, l'unique…. William Shakespeare! Pfff, pitoyable et ça, ça se lit, pi-to-ya-ble

E: GRRRR que je déteste ce mot! Elle aurait put écrire…. Je sais pas moi, « une nana », ou autre chose ! Z'êtes pas d'accord avec moi tout le monde les gens ?

F: zolie métaphore ! J'aime bien cette phrase

_C'était Lihiel qui va aller voir si elle n'a pas reçu un mail de sa femme adorée _

_Kisu tout le monde_


End file.
